Tradito Amore
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: ON HIATUS: Rated T for Langauge. Full summery inside! Note: Tradito Amore Betrayed Love
1. Intro!

**Neko-chan: **Hey people here's an intro for the characters of Tradito Amore. Btw here's the summery!

**Summery: **Mikan was Betrayed by her friends and her Boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. So she decided to go to Italy for 3 years. There she meets new friends and a new love. Now she's back but, what happens when new students come and how does she know them? Will Natsume realize his mistake and win Mikan's heart back?  
_Note: Name is Italian. It Means Betrayed Love_

* * *

**Mikan Sakura  
**Age: 17  
Hair/Eye Color: Brown/Hazel  
Personality: Used to be Bubbly and Cheerful before she was betrayed. Now she's cold, mean, and emotionless like a doll.  
Crush: Natsume, Used to go out with Natsume

**Natsume Hyuuga  
**Age: 18  
Hair/Eye Color: Raven Black/Crimson Red  
Personality: Same old Natsume  
Crush: Mikan, Used to go out with Mikan

**Ruka Nogi  
**Age: 18  
Hair/Eye color: Blonde/ Blue  
Personality: Still same old Ruka that girls beside me love  
Crush: Going out with Hotaru

**Hotaru Imai  
**Age: 17  
Hair/Eye color: Jet Black/Amethyst  
Personality: Still cold Hotaru but will be a little kinder in later chapters  
Crush: Going out with Ruka

**Neko-chan: **Those are the main main characters now time for some new ones!

* * *

**Riko Kobayashi  
**Age: 17  
Hair/Eye Color: Black with Red Highlights/Black  
Personality: Kinda like Mikan's new personality but a little more colder. Mikan's Best friend  
Crush: Now going out with Daichi

**Aiko Kobayashi**  
Age: 17  
Hair/Eye color: Black with Yellow highlights/Black  
Personality: Like her twin sisters, Riko. Mikan's other best friend  
Crush: Going out with Daiki

**Daichi Watanabe  
**Age: 18  
Hair/Eye color: Brown with darker brown highlights/Light Brown  
Personality: Like Natsume's except colder. Mikan's guy best friend.  
Crush: Used to date Mikan now going out with Riko

**Daiki Watanabe  
**Age: 18  
Hair/Eye Color: Brown with lighter brown highlights/Light brown  
Personality: Like his twin brothers, Daichi. Mikan's other guy best friend.  
Crush: Going out with Aiko

**Neko-chan: **Now for some characters that might be in the story IF I decide

* * *

**Hikari Hanazono  
**Age: 17  
Hair/Eye Color: Jet Black/ Hazel Brown  
Personality: Is always happy but tired and always stand up to people who hurt her friends (Especially Kei) When People hurt her friends she goes cold and fights back. (I'm seriously like that XP)

**Kei Yamazaki  
**Age: 18  
Hair/Eye Color: Light brown with some gold streaks/Emerald  
Personality: Is usually Hyper active but When you hurt One of his friends (Especially Hikari) He Turns serious and Becomes cold and mean.

* * *

**Neko-chan: **Okay I will update this tomorrow after school 'cause I gotta go to bed. Btw I'm gonna use songs in this Fanfiction (Cause I love Fanfictions with songs!) and I need some good song recommendations so R&R! XD


	2. Betrayed:Flashback

**Neko-chan: **Hey people, It's Gothic-Neko-Writer! XDDD  
**  
Mikan: **Aren't you suppose to be working on Ice Princess and Singing Princess meets Popstar Prince?  
**  
Neko-chan: **Um yeah but I HAD to let out my ideas for Tradito Amore! T^T  
**  
Jade: **What does Tradito Amore mean?  
**  
Neko-chan: **AHH! Jade when did you come here?  
**  
Jade: **A minute ago. Now answer my question!  
**  
Neko-chan: **Ahem. Okay Tradito Amore means Betrayed Love.  
**  
Jade: **Stupid name and it doesn't even make sense.  
**  
Neko-chan: **It does too! Go ask the big lump in the corner.  
**  
Mikan: **What the fuck is that thing?  
**  
Jade: ***pokes with stick*  
**  
?: ***wiggles*  
**  
Jade: **IT'S ALIVEEE! MWHAHAHHAHAHA *cough cough* AHAHHAHAAHHAHAHA  
**  
Neko-chan: **-_-'' It's Natsume Baka.  
**  
Jade: **O.o That THING is Natsume.  
**  
Neko-chan: **Apparently. He's been sulking since Mi-*Mikan and Jade cover my mouth*  
**  
Mikan/Jade: **SHUT UP! NO SPOILERS!  
**  
Neko-chan: **But they already know since they read the summary! *innocent Look*  
**  
Mikan/Jade: **-_-'' Baka *hits me with a paper fan*  
**  
Neko-chan: **Ouch! Well on to THE STORY! Btw here's the summary again!  
**  
Summary: **Mikan was Betrayed by her friends and her Boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. So she decided to go to Italy for 3 years. There she meets new friends and a new love. Now she's back but, what happens when new students come and how does she know them? Will Natsume realize his mistake and win Mikan's heart back?

**A/N: **To all my readers who are waiting for a new chapter of Ice Princess. I will work on IP once I finish this chapter! AND this will mostly be Mikan's POV. ALSO Luna's not in the story cause I despise her!

* * *

I sighed. I was lying in my bed in a black nightgown. It was midnight. I had no school tomorrow and I promised Daichi I would go to Central Town. I struggled for moment before sleep took over.

_~Dream/Flashback~  
_I was skipping to class, humming my favorite song. I was close to opening the door when I heard everyone talking about me. I decided to stay outside the door for a while. I leaned on the door quietly to hear what they were saying and their words were like a thousand knives stabbing my heart.

"I bet her cheerfulness is an act so she can get attention." I heard Permy say.

"Yeah." Anna said.

"She's-" Nonoko started.

"An-" Anna continued on.

"Attention-" Nonoko continued for Anna.

"Seeker!" They finished together. I started to fight back tears. I never knew the cute and sweet twins could say such harsh words.

"What do you think Hotaru?" I heard Yuu say. _Iinchō! _I thought.

"Tch. I was never that baka's friend she decided that on her own. Why do you think I always hit her with my baka gun?" Hotaru said. I could feel silent tears streaming down my face.

"Why are you guys talking about the slut when you don't even like her. I hope she get the letter I sent her." Natsume, my boyfriend, said. _Nat-Natsume. Wait what letter? _I thought,  
curious about the letter.

"If you hate her Natsume, why send her a letter?" Ruka-pyon said. _R-Ruka-pyon! _I screamed in my mind.

"I don't wanna talk to the bitch so I sent her a letter telling her it's over." Natsume told Ruka plainly. His words was the final knife that stabbed my heart and broke my façade. _H-he w-wrote m-me a letter t-to e-end i-it! _I screamed in my mind again now sobbing quietly. I ran to my room, not wanting to hear anymore harsh words. Not bothering to remember I had the mind-reading alice and I could read everyone's mind and not knowing that today's date was April 1st, April Fool's day.  
**  
SHORT INTERMISSION ON MIKAN'S POV AND DREAM  
**_**Inside everyone's mind  
**__Where's that Baka? _–Hotaru_  
I hope she gets that April Fool's letter and then reads the true letter. _–Natsume  
_I hope she wasn't close by but she should know it's April Fool's Day. _–Ruka  
_Happy April Fool's Day Mikan! I wonder if this is a harsh April Fool's Prank? _–Permy, Iinchō,Anna,Nonoko  
**  
A/N: **I forgot to say to all of you confused. They didn't know Mikan was listening to them!  
**SHORT INTERMISSION ON MIKAN'S POV AND DREAM OVER Back to Mikan's Dream!  
**  
I made it to my room and found a letter under my balcony door. _The one Natsume uses. _I thought sighing. I went over to the door and slipped the letter out from under it. It said  
_  
To Mikan  
From Natsume  
_  
I felt tears coming back as I opened the letter. As I read the letter I was sobbing furiously.

Dear Mikan,

_I don't love you anymore. Because of that we're over. Please don't talk to me ever again. I hate you._

_From your EX-boyfriend, Natsume._

I fell asleep crying not knowing there was a another letter behind the previous letter written on crimson stationary with Sakura Petals. I woke up at lunch and decided to call my uncle, The high school principal, to ask if I could transfer to Alice Academy in Italy. I've been to Italy a lot and I've went to the Alice Academy there. I was excited to see my old friends again. My uncle didn't pick up. I sighed and layed on my bed again. I then heard a familiar song  
**  
Irreplaceable by Beyoncé  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left**

Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff, yes  
If I bought it please don't touch

And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time?  
And it's my mine name that is on that tag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard telling me

_My Phone! _I thought rummaging through my pockets while the song kept on going

_**How I'm such a fool, talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted**_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not kno-

I found my phone and checked the caller ID. The screen was flashing the name _Uncle Kazu. _I picked it up.

"Hello," I said

"Mikan! You were calling me, what do you need?" He asked.

"Um. Oji-san, can I transfer to Alice Academy in Italy?" I asked fidgeting in my spot on my bed.

"Why, Mikan-chan?" He asked sounding worried. I stopped fidgeting to answer properly.

"Because Oji-san. I miss Riko, Aiko, Daichi, and Daiki! Can I please transfer over there please?" I said trying to persuade my Oji. I heard him sigh on the other line.

"Fine," He replied. I remained sitting in my spot but on the inside I was jumping like I won one million Howalons.

"What time do I leave, Oji-san?" I asked remembering I didn't when I was leaving.

"2:30 PM," He replied. I looked at the clock.

1:30  
_  
Only 60 minutes left _I thought getting out my black suitcase. I started to pack all my clothes into my suitcase. Once I was done I went to take a shower. When I came out of the shower I checked the clock again.

2:00

I sighed. _30 minutes left _I thought. I went into my closet to change. I was wearing a dark red tank top with black roses on it and a red checkered skirt with black short pants underneath. I was also wearing skull earrings, black, red, and white bracelets, and a black, red, and white anklet. _Perfect _I thought. I checked my rose wristwatch.

2:29  
_  
Perfect again _I thought smirking. I waited until it said 2:30 and teleported to the front gates. When I got there I saw Oji standing next to a limo.

"Oji-san!" I said running to him. He turned around, smiling.

"Hi Mikan-chan." He said. His face suddenly became serious.

"Mikan-chan are you _sure _you want to transfer?" He asked and I could hear the worry and concern in his voice.

"Hai, Oji-san!" I said trying to reassure him I was going to be all right. Just then Narumi came running crying out.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" He said as he bear hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I'll miss you Mikan-chan," He said sniffing into a hanky.

"I'll miss you too, Narumi-sensei!" I said hugging him again. Then I remember I letter I wrote for Youichi before I left. I turned to Oji

"Oji-san. Can you give this to Youichi?" I asked him handing him the envelope.

"Sure, Mikan-chan!" He said taking the letter. I hugged them both again before hopping into the limo. Through the window I waved to them as they waved back. I turned to the front of  
the limo and sighed. I took out my phone and texted Riko I was coming over to Italy and that she should tell Aiko, Daichi, and Daiki. She asked why I was coming back but I told her it was kind of personal and I'll tell her when I get there. She just replied with an ok and said she was going to tell the others. We said bye and I hung up. I fell asleep until we got to the airport. When I got on the plane to Italy I looked back at Japan. I turned back to the front and fell asleep until we reached Italy.  
_~Dream/Flashback End~_

I woke up panting and sweating. Then I remembered if that hadn't all happened I wouldn't have came back here. I smiled at that thought and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Neko-chan: **anddddd FINISHED!  
**  
Natsume: ***still sulking*  
**  
Anna: **Mikan-  
**  
Nonoko: **chan's-  
**  
Anna/Nonoko: **GONE! *sobbing*  
**  
Mikan: **SHUT UP. It's your guy's fault I LEFT! *storms out*  
**  
Everyone: ***sulks in the corner with Natsume*  
**  
Neko-chan: **While the sulk please R&R! XD

**P.S.** Please no flames! I got my first flame and I felt like sulkin glike those idiots in that corner *pointing to Natsume and the gang(excluding Mikan)*


	3. Welcome to Accademia Alice

**Neko-chan: **I'M BACK~! I missed you guys T^T

**Mikan: **Missed you too, Neko-chan *hugs*

**Neko-chan: ***hugs back*

**The gang: ***sulking STILL*

**Neko-chan: **Pabos! *whacks the black blob of people*

**Jade: ***hits me with paper fan* YAH! Use Japanese here!

**Neko-chan: **Ouch! *rubs head* You too!

**Mikan: **NEKO-CHAN! THE STORY!

**Neko-chan: **Oh… Right. Anyways, Onto the story hehe!

**Disclaimer & Note: **NOPE~! Do NOT own GA! P.S. This will be in Mikan's POV unless it changes

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Mikan had a dream of what happened at the academy. She wakes up but doesn't regret leaving._

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Accademia Alice**

-xoxo-**  
**

I entered the airport. Looking back through the transparent glass doors to see my homeland, Japan, one last time. I sighed and continued my journey to the airplane. What about my so called friends you ask? I left them each a short note, You-chan was the only one to get a letter. Tch, I can't believe they actually said that. _No, stop thinking about those backstabbers Mikan! _I thought, shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts.

I walked through the airplane 'till I got to first class and sat in my seat (which was the ONLY seat there) and relaxed. Taking out my iPod, I put on the earbuds, laid back in my seat, and closed my eyes as I was engulfed in music.

**Hours Later**

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be arriving in Rome shortly. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay in Rome, Italy." A voice, the pilot, came through the PA system that echoed through the plane. I blinked and rubbed my eyes a couple of times before they finally opened. I looked out the window to see we were passing over some old ruins of ancient buildings. I stared in awe as we passed by the Roman Coliseum. The plane finally landed in Fiumicino Airport*****.

I got my luggage and headed towards the exit only to see a limo waiting outside. I ran towards it and saw two people waiting in the car, one listening to music and one reading a manga. My thoughts went back to Natsume 'till they faded away. I heard a click only to see the two come out. The girl walked, or bounced, energetically before latching herself onto me.

"Mikan! We missed you~!" She said still hugging me. I pat her head before looking at her red strands of hair in the darkness of the original black hair.

"Okay. One, I missed you guys too. Two, You're only a week younger than me so don't act like you're way younger than me and three, You got red highlights!" I said all in one breath. This girl is one of my best friends. Her name's Aiko Kobayashi, she's a week younger than me but loves to latch onto me whenever she gets the chance.

"Yup~! I thought red would look good on my plain black hair! Besides, Riko got yellow highlights so I couldn't pick that color," She said before playing with her red hair. I walked up to the boy before hugging him.

"Daichi! How ya been~! I missed you!" I said as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I only stayed in Italy for a month before returning to Japan. The boy, Daichi Watanabe, was one of my best guy friends. I had a little crush on him during that month but that was before I dated… _him_. But now, I think the crush is coming back because the next thing I knew he was kissing my head as I turned into a red tomato.

"Missed ya too, Ms. Cold Façade," I groaned at the nickname. When I first came to Italy, I put on a cold façade. I still had it on when I met Daichi, Daiki, Riko, and Aiko but they eventually broke through my walls during that long month. I punched playfully on the arm before walking towards the limo, my luggage already in the trunk. Before sitting inside I turned back to the two and said, "You two coming are what?" I smirked.

They smirked back before walking into the limo.

-xoxo-

**Gakuen Alice**

"Hey, where's Mikan-chan?" Anna asked as she walked towards the classroom with the rest of the gang. (Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Sumire) Hotaru and Natsume shrugged, Sumire replied with an "I don't know", Yuu, Ruka, and Nonoko looked around for their brunette haired friend. They finally made it to the classroom door and Anna opened it.

They walked towards their desks only to see a sticky note taped on it. Luckily, their desks were near each other so they didn't have to walk across the room. They gathered in a circle near Natsume's desk.

"Hey. Did you guys get a note too?" Sumire asked. They all nodded. They took off the layer of paper covering the note. Sumire's eyes widened, Anna and Nonoko sobbed, Yuu stood there shocked, Ruka looked at the paper with disbelief, Hotaru's cold walls broke down that moment, but Natsume stayed still. He hadn't opened his yet. Seeing his friend's expressions he decided to open his. Tearing off the paper to see the words he never wanted to see or hear from the one he loved.

_We're Over _

-xoxo-

**Accademia Alice **

We arrived at the academy. I gotta say it was bigger than Gakuen Alice and the gate was shinier. I wonder how many times I'm gonna be blinded by a shiny gate. I looked around to see fields of flowers everywhere along with pink ribbons and colorful streams hanging off the walls… What the hell?

"Our principle is a very gay*** **person and he decided to add some 'Happy colors' to this 'Gloomy school'" Daichi explained. Wow, it's like he read my mind.

"Ne ne, Mikan-chan, Daichi-kun. Let's go to the dorms, Riko and Daiki are in front of our dorm and they're getting impatient," Aiko said as she took both of our hands and dragged us to wherever the hell she was dragging us to.

A few minutes later, Daichi and I started walking about halfway, Aiko halted to a stop making us crash into her. Daichi got up and offered me a hand which I gladly accepted. I turned to Aiko, enraged by her sudden stop.

"What the fuck, Aiko! Don't stop so suddenly!" She turned around with a smile on her face. She grabbed my hand and dragged me… AGAIN! What the fuck is with this girl and dragging people 'round! She let go of my hand as I was crushed by the body of a girl, she was about 1 or 2 cm. shorter than me.

"Mikan! We missed you sooo fucking much!" The black haired girl said. She had golden highlights and looked like an exact copy of Aiko.

"I missed ya too, Riko! Daiki! What'cha been doin' after I left?" I asked as I hugged the brown haired boy that looked like Daichi. He laughed before hugging me back and patting my head. "I've been banging girls. I haven't had time to miss ya," He said.

"You're such an asshole," I said in mock anger and playfully punching him on the shoulder. We laughed as he hid behind Aiko. After catching up, the two sets of twins led me to my room. It seems that we were the highest ranks in the school, Royal stars. The dorm was a freakin' mansion and the rooms were the size of 2 special star rooms combined.

"Damn! I fuckin' love these rooms. They're so… spacious!" I said as I jumped onto my bed. Daichi walked into my room and closed the door behind him. I looked at him confused. _Why the hell did he just close the door? _I thought. I sat on my bed as I got up and sat as well. He then pulled out a black velvet box and that's when my imagination ran wild. _Oh my fucking god! Is he gonna propse to me or something'? _

"Mikan Sakura. I know you just came back to Italy and I wanted to ask you this the month you first came here but you left for Japan again. Anyways, I love you, Mikan Sakura. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and opened the box. Inside was a pair of couple necklaces. It was so cute but I saw that one half was missing. I looked at him.

"Where's the other half?" I asked. He took out something from underneath his shirt. I saw that he took out the other half. I could feel tears of joy run down my cheek as I took the necklace. I guess he accepted that action as a yes since he hugged me to death. I hugged him back before we were engaged in a heated make-out session. His tongue winning the battle for dominance. Little did we know that Riko was outside the door, frozen from shock.

**No one's POV**

"N-no. He can't love her. I love him. He was supposed to ask me," Riko whispered before running to her room. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Inside the safety of her room she sobbed silently in her pillow.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO ASK ME!" She yelled into her pillow. Luckily, her pillow muffled out her cries. A few minutes later the dark haired girl stopped crying. _I have to be happy for them. But… Mikan never did tell us why she came back. Guess I'll have to ask her tomorrow. _Riko thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Notes:  
**

Fiumicino Airport*****: I have no idea if thi is right or not. I decided to find some airports in Rome, Italy on the internet and decided to put the first one I saw.

Gay*****: I'm sorry if this offended some people but by gay. I mean like the colorful kind. If you search it up in the dictionary it'll say it's like another word for colorful. (I have NOTHING againest gays. I support them, actually)

**Neko-chan: **Soo… did it suck? Did ya love it, hate it? And I'm very sorry if it was short!

**Mikan: **I got a new boyfriend so I love it.

**Daichi: **And I got a girlfriend.

**Natsume: **Mikan's mine! Daichi or whatever you're name is.

**Daichi: **Wanna fight? Huh, Mr. Flame?

**Natsume: **Oh. It's on! *attacks Daichi*

**Daichi: ***attacks Natsume*

**Neko-chan: **This is such a great fight scene. *starts typing it*

**The computer gets burned making me lose the fight scene**

**Neko-chan: **NOO! DAMN IT, NATSUME!

**Mikan: **While they fight. Please R&R!

P.S. Sorry if the confession scene sucked! T^T I just wanted to get the whole MikanxDaichi over with so she can get back with Natsume (Jk, that'll happen in future chaps)


End file.
